Shikayama Nara
Character Name: Shikayama Nara Alias(es): Kuroi Sennin Name Meaning: Black Sage Age: 29 Gender: Male Birthday: 8/14/216FA Blood Type: O Height: 5’11 Weight: 158lbs Appearance: Long black hair spiked into a ponytail on the upper-back portion of the head. Dark brown eyes and lightly tanned, white skin. Wears golden earing beads as the Head of the Nara Clan. Notable Features: None Family Members: None Personality: Open minded, strong willed, and prone to express his thoughts without caring about how the receiving party feels. Affiliations: Konohagakure/Morigakure Place of Birth: Konohagakure Occupation: Shinobi/Author. Village Rank: Hokage Team(s): None Former Team(s): None Student(s): None Former Student(s): None Sensei or Mentor(s): None Former Sensei or Mentor(s): None Personal Goal: To maintain peace and order, but at the same time have the importance of military strength and knowledge be known, even in times of great peace. Ninja Academy Enrollment Age: 6 Genin Promotion Age: 7 Chuunin Promotion Age: 9 Jounin Advancement Age: 11 Animal Summoning(s): Moles (Primary), Eagles (Secondary), Dragonflies (Secondary) Special Battle Modes: Sage Mode (Mole) Chakra Natures: Earth, Fire, Wind, Water Jutsu List: Canon: - Non-Elemental: Body Flicker Technique Rope Escape Technique Clone Technique Summoning Technique Shadow Clone Technique Shadow Shuriken Technique Shuriken Manipulation Technique Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Transformation Technique Substitution Technique Fire Sealing Method Barrier Method Formation Barrier Gate Five Seals Technique: Castle Closing Eight Gates Barrier: Canopy Method Formation Four Violet Flames Formation Four Red Yang Formation Sensing System Technique Dead Demon Consuming Seal Shadow Imitation Technique Shadow Clutch Technique Shadow Imitation Shuriken Technique Shadow Sewing Technique Shadow Gathering Technique Shadow–Neck Binding Technique Eight Trigrams Sealing Style Summoning: Rashōmon Summoning: Triple Rashōmon Earth Release: Earth Release Barrier: Earth Prison Dome of Magnificent Nothingness Earth Release Shadow Clone Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique Earth Release: Earth and Stone Dragon Earth Release: Earth Flow River Earth Release: Earth Dragon Bullet Earth Release: Earth-Style Rampart Earth Release: Earth Flow Wave Earth Release: Earth Shore Return Earth Release: Earth Spear Earth Release: Earth-Style Wall Earth Release: Hiding like a Mole Technique Earth Release: Mud Wolves Earth Release: Earth Flow Spears Earth Release: Rock Lodging Destruction Earth Release: Swamp of the Underworld Earth Release: Tearing Earth Turning Palm Earth Release: Subterranean Voyage Violent Heavenly Earth Needle Earth Release: Mutability Fire Release: Fire Release Stream Sage Art: Fire Release Stream Exploding Flame Shot Fire Release: Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Fire Dragon Bullet Fire Release: Fire Dragon Flame Bullet Fire Release: Great Dragon Fire Technique Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning Wind Release: Blade of Wind Wind Release Stream Sage Art: Wind Release Stream Wind Release: Great Breakthrough Wind Release: Vacuum Sphere Wind Release: Gale Palm Wind Release: Wind Cutter Technique Water Release: Hiding in Mist Technique Water Prison Technique Water Release: Tearing Torrent Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique Water Release: Water Dragon Whip Water Release: Water–Heavens Convergence Custom: - Non-Elemental: Genjutsu: Dancing Petals of Nightshade Genjutsu: Shadow Realm Shadow Cage Technique Shadow Helicopter Technique Shadow Clutch Shuriken Technique Shadow Vortex Technique Shadow Katana Technique Shadow Shield Technique Shadow Stitching Shuriken Technique Shadow Dome Technique Shadow Vortex Dome Technique Hiding in Shadow Technique Fuinjutsu: Shadow Sealing Earth Release: Earth Release: Geyser Field Earth Release: Interconnecting Tunnels Earth Release: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Earth Release: Shadow Hammer Technique Sage Art: Sinkhole Trap Sage Art: Stone Golem Sage Art: Mole Vision Fire Release: Fire Release: Dancing Petals of Nightshade Fire Release: Shadow Stitching Technique Fire Release: Shadow Neck-Bind Technique Fire Release: Shadow Clutch Technique Fire Release: Shadow Vortex Technique Fire Release: Shadow Katana Technique Fire Release: Shadow Stitching Shuriken Technique Fire Release: Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique Wind Release: Wind Release: Tornado Barrier Water Release: Water Release: Black Mist Water Release: Bullet Water Release: Cannon Fighting Style: Senjutsu, Ninjutsu, Fuinjutsu, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Shurikenjutsu, Kenjutsu, Summoning Techniques, Tactics, and Strategy. Weapons: ---- Gauntlet Left----- 1 Blow-pipe Gauntlet Right----- 1 Shuriken P1-----Right Leg: 15 Poison Darts P2-----Back-left Hip: 1 Metal Wire (30ft) 5 Shuriken 5 Kunai 4 Pairs of Chakra Connection Tags P3-----Back-right Hip: 5 Mini Chutes 5 Flash Bombs 5 Explosive Tags Back: Large Scroll (Jutsu 1: Summoning Technqiue: Twin Moles) (Jutsu 2: Summoning Technique: 7 Eagle Blitz) (Jutsu 3: Summoning Technique: Dragonfly Souting Party) (Jutsu 4: Fire Sealing Method) (Jutsu 5: Heavenly Transfer Technique) (Jutsu 6: Shadow Sealing - Transfer) (Jutsu 7: Earth Release: Mutability) (Jutsu 8: None) (Jutsu 9: None) (Jutsu 10: None) Katana x2 (Shoulders) Vial of Poison (1/2) Steel Spring Gauntlet (Pair) Armor: Chakra Resistant Cloth Small Pouch (3) Hobbies: Writing, teaching, training. Likes: Intelligence, open-mindedness. Dislikes: Lack of intelligence, thick-headedness. Beliefs/Philosophies: Complicated/WIP Inventions/Scientific Discoveries: None Special Locations: None Literary Works: Tactics and Strategy. Background: As a child, Shikayama showed great promise as a shinobi, prompting his parents to send him to the Academy at the young age of 6. He graduated the Academy in a single year, and became one of the 9 Genin who made it past the true finals conducted by the Jounin Sensei’s. After his promotion, Shikayama continued working hard and impressing all of those around him, but he did not participate in the Chuunin Exams for 2 years, instead completely ignoring them as his squad trained and prepared instead of rushing on ahead. Due to the intense determination in his squad, caused by his own actions and determination, all 3 members of the squad passed the Chuunin Exams in their first entrance, a truly rare and remarkable thing to achieve on top of the early age and rate of growth Shikayama had. 2 more years passed, and at the age of 11, he became a Jounin. Despite his young age, his skills were on par, or even above those of his Jounin peers. His trend of tremendous growth continued on year by year, until he became an Elite Jounin at 15, and at age 20, he earned the title of “Sannin”. With his new privileges and freedoms, he chose to take time and explore the known world, travelling across all 10 districts and meeting many great people. However, 2 years into his journey, he received word that Konoha had been completely annihilated by an unidentified group of shinobi. He hurried back to see it with his own eyes, but once there, there was not a single thing to be seen. Scorched remnants were all that remained, and even the mountain that he faces of the Hokage were carved into were completely destroyed, leaving no trace that they’d ever been there at all. While attempting to figure out what to do from then on, he met one of the other Sannin, who was even younger than he was, the newest one, Hyuga Hikari. Despite the destruction of Konoha and the small number of surviving shinobi, Shikayama wanted the traditions of Konohagakure to live on, and thus rebuilt the village nearby hidden deep in the forest, and called it "Morigakure". As the founder and the one who brought the surviving Konoha shinobi together, he was named the Hokage in memory of those who came before him.